lotrpedia3fandomcom-20200215-history
Gimlee
Gimli, Son of Glóin Gimli Biographical information Other names Lockbearer, Elf Friend Titles Lord... John Rhys-Davies Voice Character Gimli, son of Glóin, was a well-respected dwarf warrior in Middle-earth. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring... *Portal:Good Characters } Frodo } Sam } Merry } Pippin } Gandalf } Aragorn } Legolas } Gimli... *Fellowship of the Ring, or more simply the Fellowship or the Company. Each of the members of the Company were representatives of their respective races, with Legolas and Gimli... Dwarf-kingdom, they found evidence that Orcs had slain Gimli’s kinsman Balin and other Dwarves who had returned there. They were soon confronted... *Mount DoomFor the ROTK chapter see Mount Doom (chapter) Mount Doom depicted in Return of the King Gimli Added by Gimli Location of Mount Doom in Middle... -earth marked in red Gimli Added by Gimli Mount Doom, Orodruin or Amon Amarth was a volcano in Mordor where the One Ring was forged in Sammath Naur, the Cracks... *Battle of the Hornburg* Haldir†(film only) * Eomer * Erkenbrand * Gamling * Aragorn * Legolas * Gimli. *Saruman * Shagran; Strength 2000 Helms Deep soldiers;1000 Rohirrim Infantry... in the middle of the night. Legolas and Gimli agreed to do a contest to see how many kills they could get. The Orcs quickly overran the first defence in Helm... *MorannonLocation of the Morannon in Middle-earth marked in red Gimli Added by Gimli The Morannon, also called the Black Gate and Black Gate of Mordor... Gimli Added byGimli However, during the aftermath of the Kin-strife in Gondor the watchfulness of the guards in these strongholds was relaxed... *The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle GameThe complete "One Rulebook to Rule them All" Gimli Added by Gimli The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game (LoTR SBG), often referred... Collecting The promotional "Gimli on Dead Uruk-hai" miniature Gimli Added by Gimli Similar to "Warhammer Fantasy" players, Lord of the Rings players commonly... *Éomer. He never saw the Hobbits, as they fled during the battle. Afterwards he met Aragorn,Gimli, and Legolas in the plains of Rohan, and he lent them two... 's influence. After Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas reunited with Gandalf, the four hastened to Edoras, where Gandalf broke Saruman's influence over Théoden... *Legolasthe Fellowship, Legolas and the dwarf, Gimli, clashed because of the ancient quarrel between Elves and Dwarves after the destruction of Doriath, and also because... Legolas' father Thranduil once imprisoned Gimli's father, Glóin, (during Bilbo's Quest to the Lonely Mountain). They became friends, however, when... *Peregrin Tookbrooch of Lórien as a signal for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. During a skirmish amongst his captors Pippin managed to cut his bonds using a sword held fast... be passing that way as well as Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éomer. When they came, Pippin and Merry met the remaining four of the fellowship again... *ArwenGaladriel of Lórien, but Gimli son of Glóin thought differently. Through both of her parents Arwen was a direct descendant of the ancient Elven House of Finwë... in Peter Jackson's The Fellowship of the Ring. Gimli Added by Gimli Before taking the Paths of the Dead, Aragorn was met by a group consisting of Dúnedain... *The Return of the King (film)Hill Éowyn Miranda Otto Éomer Karl Urban Gimli John Rhys-Davies Treebeard John Rhys-Davies (voice) Merry Dominic Monaghan Pippin Billy Boyd Legolas... to his aid. Other key events include the Siege of Gondor; the re-forging of the shards of Narsil into Aragorn's new sword Andúril; Aragorn, Gimli... *The Two Towers (novel)Contents section Edit Contents Edit Book III: The Treason of Isengard section Edit Book III: The Treason of Isengard Map of the routes taken Gimli Added... by GimliHobbits Merry and Pippin escape from the Orcs who captured them when the orcs themselves are attacked by the Riders of Rohan. Merry and Pippin head... *GlóinGoldenSickle Added by TheGoldenSickle , he probably lived in Erebor. Gloin's brother was Óin. Edit Later Life section Edit Later Life In TA 3018 he and his son Gimli... Zirak | Gimli | Glóin, King of Durin's Folk | Glóin | Gróin | Grór | Ibûn | Khîm | Kíli | Lóni | Mîm | Náin | Náin I | Náin II | Náli | Nár | Narvi | Nori... *Undying LandsHobbit of the Shire, and the Dwarf Gimli, also made the journey. It is tradition among the elves that Tuor and Idril made a journey there when Tuor was old... *ValinorA map of Aman and Valinor. Not created by Tolkien though. Gimli Added by GimliValinor (Quenya Tengwar: full spelling yEjT5^6 or vowel... , and it is said, Gimli also accompanied his friend Legolas to these lands. Valinor as explained was the home of the Valar, the Powers of Middle-earth. The sea... *The Fellowship of the Ring (novel)Party, Trip taken in the novel Gimli Added by Gimli chapter ends with Bilbo leaving the Shire. * II - The Shadow of the Past - Gandalf tells Frodo... : two Men, Aragorn and Boromir, son of the Steward of the land of Gondor; an Elven prince, Legolas; Frodo's old friend and powerful wizard, Gandalf; Gimli... *Gondorof the Reunited Kingdom Type Kingdom of Men Lifespan Founded SA 3320 Gondor's location in Middle-earth Gimli Added by Gimli Gondor is a kingdom of men in Middle... Gimli Added by Gimli Like Arnor to the north, Gondor is a human kingdom founded by Anárion, the son of Elendil, after the Downfall of Númenor... *Galadriel. In the Extended Edition of Peter Jackson's version of The Fellowship of the Ring,Gimli initially referred to Lady Galadriel as an elf-witch. Within the realm... gave each member a gift and an Elven cloak as well as outfitted the party with boats and supplies. Gimli, in particular, is touched by Galadriel... *The Lord of the Rings: Conquesttake the role of Gimli. At the end, the player plays as Gandalf and fights the Balrog. * Battle of Osgiliath: The player fights alongside Faramir and his... of the Nazgûl and destroying the power sources. * Battle at the Black Gate: You may play as Gandalf,Gimli, Legolas or Aragorn as you hold back the tides of evil...